Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the field of image processing, and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for image selection.
Description of the Related Art
At present, because of relatively advanced mobile devices, most users expect to share their life events via images taken in their daily lives, at school, or during recreational activities. When a user shares images via social software on a mobile device, multiple attempts are often needed to send a large number of images due to the limitation on the number of images allowed to be sent in one attempt. During the attempts, the user will have to access the album on the mobile device repeatedly to select and send multiple images.
Currently, each time a user accesses an album of a mobile device to select images, existing technology usually requires the user to scroll through the images and find out whether an image has been sent. The user will then be able to continue scrolling through and selecting images that are unselected.
However, browsing or selecting an image in the above method easily leads to judgment errors. This is especially the case when one has to distinguish among continuously-shot images. Current methods not only slow down browsing speed, but further cause image transferring errors, resulting in the repeated sharing or sending of images.